


Sick as (and is) Hell

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "I just recovered from the flu after being sick for a week :') it's horrible this year. The fevers are unbelieveable tbh, I've seen people reach 104.  It kinda got me thinking.. what would Template do if Ink got the flu pretty badly?  I know skeletons can't get sick.. but it peaks my interest nonetheless owo"- anon





	Sick as (and is) Hell

Template didn't know what was worse, puking up black ink or solidified magic from monster food. Either way it's disgusting and Template had to deal with the former.

Ink had been Sick for a few hours now and had lost all emotions due to essentiallu throwing them all up. The most the Guardian did was stare of get out of bed only to collapse on the couch a bit later. Template would have to carry him back to bed and see if Ink had drank any water out of the glass on the nightstand so he coulf possiboy refill it.

Template ended up with an accidental afternoon nap. After it he woke up to Ink face down and passed out on the floor. Template didn't know what to think of it anymore than the consideration of him not getting Template sick too.

Ink thankfully didn't refuse any medicine without his emotions so he could get better faster. Template would finally be able to relax once this was all over and wasn't constantly worrying over whether ot not he had helped Ink enough. Especially when trying to protect AUs since he's far from the other at the time.

Template just felt glad it wasn't him with a fever and throwing up. As amazing as he sees Ink, he kmows the other would forget occasionally not manage to take care of Temolate that well because of it. He might even get himself sick in the process. Two fevered skeletons in this house wouldn't be good.

Another day, Template was half awake yet not as he laid on the couch. The only thing making him feel maybe conscious at what was an attempt of a nap was a weight suddenly laying on his back. The skeleton groaned but didnt move more than his mouth.

"Honey, you shouldn't get me sick, you know..." A groan responded back from the other as he shifted a bit.

"Im better, just tired and bored cause you've been sleeping so long." Ink nutters. "Thought joining you would be better..."

"Mm..." Template responded. "Did you take your inks?" He asks after a brief pause of thought.

"Mhm." Ink answered as he buried his face in the other's back.

"Good..." Template muttered before starting to drift closer back to sleep with the other. He was glad to finally be close to Ink again if the other didn't lie just for this.


End file.
